This invention relates generally to a fishing rod appliance, and more particularly to a support for a rod designed to be used on land or on a boat whenever there is a firm substance to which the support means can be attached. The invention is particularly useful in that it obviates the necessity of the fisherman paying constant attention to the rod and having to hold the same. It also enables the fisherman the opportunity to have several lines going at the same time. The present invention can be installed on a boat, a dock or bridge thereby affording versatility, utility and safety.
Many types of devices have been employed for mounting a fishing rod, these devices, however, have been subject to criticism as being ineffectual or not satisfactorily performing the task for which they were designed.